


Black lace.

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James finds his sisters black lace thong dangling in their communal shower. Not betaed hope you like...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black lace.

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [tamlane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamlane/pseuds/tamlane) in the [NextGen_Summer_Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NextGen_Summer_Heat) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> He discovers his sister's lingerie stash.
> 
> Take this anywhere you want. Crossdressing, incest, underage, whatever. Solo or pairing-oriented. All kinks welcome.

He ruffled his thick black mop of hair, ow it was too early, close to noon. He looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, okay yes, green eyes, blood shot, shit.... He closed them again, and yes his head pounded as well, fire-whiskey definitely didn't agree with him, it most certainly didn't. His mother catching him looking like this would be the worst part, her bat bogey hexes, feared by many.

He turned on the tab, warm water came cascading down, yes, that would be best a nice hot shower, he lowered his pj bottoms, and stepped out of them, oh nice he still had his morning wood, dangling in front of him. He could take care of it under the shower as he usually did. The power jet hit his head instantly drenching him, mmmyesss, so good.... He held his cock leaning against the tiles with his forearm, he slowly pumped his length, mmmmmm picturing a certain girl, her red hair down to her waist her developing breasts, standing prim and proper, her long legs wrapped around his waist as he.... Oh and fuckkk, he ejaculated on that thought, ravishing her against the tiles, his fantasy..

He washed his hair, lathered his body, soaping his manhood, opening his eyes, turning the shower lever down. Opening his eyes he saw a black lacy nothing dangling down the shower head, he hooked his finger around it, bringing it down to examine it. He smirked to himself, mmm, naughty minx! Hanging her thong here to dry, forgetting to take it down. He fingered the fabric, could he call it that? It was the skimpiest of skimpy, it consisting of three strings with a small triangle and a piece of cotton which would be situated between her legs. He felt his cock rise again, sweet, he groaned, he brought the crotch to his nose, nothing, he washed it, he still saw some white residue clinging to the fabric, without any hesitation he brought it to his mouth, he licked the spot, shite, she cleaned it too thoroughly too smell or taste it, but her juice had damaged the fabric. He placed the garment on the wash basin, he brushed his teeth as he kept his eyes fixed on the thong, cooking up an idea to confront his sister with her raunchy barely-covering-female-parts-knickers.

He decide he would not wank his boner, he'd keep it locked up in his jeans, reminding him of what was in his pocket.

He went down to kitchen to get some breakfast/ lunch.

"Hey bro!" His younger brother said as he set foot in his kitchen.

"Hey Al!" James answered, heading straight for the coffee machine, luckily their dad liked keeping muggle things nearby, especially Swiss coffee makers, he pushed a button, setting the wheel on espresso and a thick dark brown liquid dripped down in his small cup. Espresso, this should cure him.

"Oh, James!" Albus said, holding out a phial, "Here, some of that world renowned hang over potion Scorpius does!" He sniggered. 

"Oh, yeah thanks!" James groaned, the coffee was good, but Scorpius hang over potions were the best. James opened the phial, dunking it one go, hell it even tasted good, he felt replenished and good to go.

"So, what's that in your pocket?" Albus observed. "You got lucky last night?!" He smiled as he put a spoon of breakfast cereal in his mouth.

"This, uhm, yeah I guess!" He blushed slightly, ruffling his hair.

"Who's the lucky girl then!" Albus asked.

"Well a bloke doesn't kiss and tell, bro!" James answered.

"Mwah, never held you back before!" Albus crunched his honey loops with his shoulders.  
"Who got lucky?" Lily's voice chimed. Looking at both her brothers with wide eyes, they were so good looking the both off them, she got so much grieve about them from her fellow girls at Hogwarts.

Albus munched further on his loops, gesturing at James. "He's got some black lace stuffed in his pockets!"

"Oh, show us!" Lily squealed.

"Nuh, uh!" James grunted.

Before anyone knew, Lily grabbed the material from, James pocket, she was a cunning little vixen. Knowing perfectly well, none of them could perform magic as they were not off age.

She held it up in front of her, visibly paling. Swallowing back bile, regrouping instantaneously. "So, you conquered this?" Swinging her thong like a trophy. "So, was she a good fuck then?!"

"Oi, Lils language!" Albus sneered.

"Well?!" She shrieked.

James sauntered over to her, grabbing it from her. "Dear, prissy-baby girl, wouldn't you like to know?" Leaning over to her ear, lips impossibly close to her shell, "Wanna find out how good?"

James pocketed the lace, filled his bowl with muesli and yoghurt, placed it on the table next to Albus and ate silently, his heat filled eyes, glancing over to his baby sister.

"Ow, you insufferable health nuts, eat something more blokey!" Lily huffed, dunking a sugar and raspberry filled doughnut in her tea.

James was done eating he went back up to his room, he flopped onto his bed, he pulled the thong from his pocket, holding it up, twirling it around his fingers. He looked up as he saw a shadow appear in his doorframe. "So, can I have it back then?" Lily voice chimed from the door.

"Mmmm.... No... I think I'll keep it!" He held his head up supporting his arms against his mattress. Hi green eyes, shining deviously.

"You're such an arse James!" Lily huffed, leaning her back against the door frame, folding her arms in front of her chest, pushing her breasts up, her cleavage showing nicely, James watched them rise and fall with every breath. 

"Yeah, well at least mine doesn't have a black thin string running through it!" He smiled.

"Oh, don't give me that, James! Give it back you have no need for it!" Lily said.

"I'm not so sure Lils! I didn't know my baby sister matured so much in the past months, where did you get it anyway?" He still twirled it around his finger.

"Not telling Jimmy!" She sat next to her brother on the bed.

James stopped twirling it around. "So who did you buy it for?" He sat up now. "Who is fucking my kid sister? Tell me so I can rough them up!" His eyes stern now.

"Well, Jimmy you should be asking who doesn't!" Lily laughed, letting her back flop on James bed.

"You what?" James looked at his not so innocent kid sister.

"You heard right, who didn't get to fuck me! I'm quite in demand you know!" Lily looked at her soft pink polished nails. 

"You didn't fuck the entire school body? Didn't you?" James face set on scowl mode.

"Hahahaha, gotcha!" Lily laughed.

"Oh, you minx!" You got me there.

Lily tickled James, like they used to when she was a little girl.

"So are you a virgin then?" James asked her.

"Oi, you shouldn't be asking me this!" Lily elbowed him in the ribs as he lay next to her. "But no I'm not a virgin. That cherry has been popped."

"Was he good to you!" James traced her bare arm.

"Yes, he was! He was gentle and caring...." Lily's eyes locked with James.

His erection still prominent in his pants, from fingering the thing earlier one, his sister with her perky boobs so close didn't alleviate his hard-on.

Lily turned her face towards James, her breath hitched as his finger came close to her boobs. She wanted desperately to be touched by her handsome brother, he was her idol, she didn't dare.

"Well, don't take any shit from anyone Lils! I'll break their freaking legs if they mess with you!" He whispered coarsely. He leaned over and grabbed her lips with his. He wanted to do that like forever.

Lily leaned into him, pulling him closer, feeling his stiffness pressing against her hip.

Albus watched the pair evolve from kissing into a down right shag session, he smirked, so Lily had her two brothers in her pocket now, he waited for that for ages, they could both have her between them in a sibling sandwich, he took his dick from his trousers, wanking to his sister, being fucked doggy style by his older brother! Sweet....


End file.
